We can Never Be
by DracosBaby07
Summary: COMPLETED! Hermione has a 'thing' for Draco but when they express their feeling for eachother, Hermione relizes something...PLEASE R&R! thank you! i lee oo oo!
1. Letters and a Memory

We Can Never Be

**Disclaimer- I own no characters…boo…oh but how I wish Draco was mine… wand… laughs the things I could do to that boy… WITH that boy!)

* * *

**

Chaper 1- Letters and a Memory

The seventh and final year at Hogwarts and Hermione was just waking up and saw a letter addressed to her. It was a bit thick too. She ripped the letter open and out dropped an object into her hand. Her mouth dropped open at the sight to it. It was a gold badge, with the words '_Head Girl_' on it.

"Hey Mi. Did you get your Hogwarts letter?" Ginny asked, walking in the room. Hermione continued to stare blankly at the badge. "You ok Mi?" Ginny looked over Hermione's shoulder. "OMG!" she gasped. Ginny ran out of the room to get Harry and Ron. They came in to congratulate her.

"Well…" Ron asked "Aren't you happy?" Hermione slightly nodded not looking up.

"Mi, you feeling alright?" Harry said.

"I'm Head Girl." Hermione whispered.

"We know!" Ginny said smiling.

"Then who…" Hermione started, and suddenly it hit her. It hit her like a baseball bat in the face. She grabbed the envelope and found a letter in there from the headmaster, Dumbledore.

_To Miss Granger/ Mr. Malfoy,_

_Congratulations on becoming Heads of the school. I would like to inform you that this is the first time Hogwarts has seen a seen a Head from Slytherin and Gryffindor at the same time. I would kindly ask you to put aside your differences and get along. I am also going to be setting up a new system for the school. Professor McGonagall will be at Platform 9¾ to talk to you about it. Congratulations again to you both._

_-Albus Dumbledore-_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

"No. No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione cried "NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM!" Tears were running down her cheeks.

Harry took the letter out of her hand and read it with Ron next to him.

"Get along?" Harry read.

"Put aside your differences!" Ron questioned, "Of all the stupid idiot gits there are in the school, it had to be the biggest git there is put on the planet!" His face was turning red he was so upset.

* * *

-At Draco's- 

"Well what does it say?" Narcissa asked her son.

"I'm Head Boy," Draco muttered.

"Ohh…I'm so proud of you," she said taking Draco into her arms. "Why do you seem upset?"

"Granger is Head Girl," Draco muttered again handing out the letter from Dumbledore. Narcissa frowned while she read.

"Well, the headmaster is right," she said trying to smile.

"Whatever," Draco sighed and went to his room. '_Of all the girls_,' he thought '_Mudblood Granger is the one I'm stuck with for a whole year, but last year_…"

_DRACO'S FLASHBACK_

My Dearest Draco 

_I'm so sorry to tell you this, your father has been found dead. I'm upset just as much as you feel. I love you so much and I will see you in a month._

Love Mother 

Draco sat there re-reading what the letter said, praying and hoping that it can't be true, but it was. He dropped the letter onto the floor with tears streaming out of his eyes. He buried his face in his hands and stared at the fire.

He heard the portrait hole open and Hermione walked into the room with her nose in a book and sat down in a chair continuing to read.

(**A/N remember they are prefects and they share a common room.**)

'_Damn_,' Draco thought. '_What does she have to see me like this now…of all the times…why now!_' He felt too weak to get up so he secretly wiped his eye. He also gave a small sniff. Hermione looked up, in surprise.

'_Shit, she heard me. Now I have to go_.'

Without looking at Hermione, Draco ran up to his room, making sure that she didn't see his face. She CANNOT see him like this. A Malfoy has to be strong and not show that they are weak but no matter how crappy he felt…HE CANNOT LET MUDBLOOD GRANGER SEE HIM LIKE THIS, NEVER!

The next day, he saw Hermione reading (as usual) in the same chair she was in last night. She looked up for a quick second and Draco saw that she had been crying. Without saying anything, Draco walked toward the portrait hole.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"What are you talking about, Granger?" he said.

"About your dad," she whispered again. "I got a letter yesterday saying that my mother passed away."

"Sorry," Draco muttered without thinking. Hermione looked up with red puffy eyes and a small smile on her face.

"Thanks," she said.

"Yeah, no problem," he said and walked away.

Three things crossed his mind, #1- How could he be so stupid and leave him letter on the floor right where anyone could see it. #2- why does Granger feel sorry for him? #3- why does HE feel sorry for Her! The only time Draco made Hermione smile was when Professor Moody changed him into a ferret, but he wasn't trying to make her laugh. And an even weirder feeling, he felt _good_ that he made her smile. He shook his head from these thoughts. Draco made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast trying to forget about Hermione.

Minutes later, Hermione entered the Great Hall. Draco saw that she didn't have puffy eyes or any tears. In fact she looked…happy.

'_Jeeze, all I said was –sorry-_,' he thought rolling his eyes.

Later on that night, Draco was finishing his homework and Hermione walked in.

'_Why is it that every time I'm here alone, SHE walks in while there is NO ONE eles in the room_?' He got up and headed for his room but stopped at-

"Mal-Draco?"

He turned and saw Hermione coming toward him. He noticed she was too close to him.

"Umm…I, uhh…" Hermione started to blush, "I just wanted you to know that…uhh…" '_Wow she stutters a lot_.' He thought as Hermione was trying to find the right words.

"What you said earlier, although it wasn't much, whatever," she went on, "It just meant a lot to me to have you be nice like that…to me."

"Yea," Draco said staring at her in her deep brown eyes, "Well…you and I are both feeling pretty crappy now so…" '_What to say?_' "…Yea." '_Nice_.'

"And even though it was very rude of me to look at you letter and I know I shouldn't of, I'm really sorry about your dad," Hermione smiled at him.

"Yea, thanks," Draco gave a smile grin to her, "I'm sorry about your mum." Suddenly Hermione jumped into his arms and gave him a hug that practically crushed his ribs. '_What has gotten into her?_' The first and last time they touched was when Hermione smacked him right across the face. Draco, not thinking again, wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close. About after five minutes, Hermione pulled away, but Draco kept her in his grasp. They just stood there, lost in words, staring deep into each other's eyes. Draco slowly raised a hand to her face to remove some hair from it. Her face was so smooth and the minute Draco's fingertips touched her, he felt her shiver and saw that her face was turning redder by the second. Hermione began lifting her face slowly toward his. '_She's not gonna kiss me, is she?_' he thought not knowing what to do. She was coming closer and closer, and…

"Hermione?" a voice said that made the two of them jump. Hermione was completely out of Draco's arms, staring at the person who interrupted them. Of course, it was Weasley.

"Hi Ron," Hermione said weakly.

"You…wha-" he was lost for words.

"Umm…thanks for the homework help, Granger," Draco said thinking fast.

"Wha- oh, yea," she answered.

Draco glared at Ron and then turned on his heel.

That was the last time that he said anything to Hermione.

_END DROACO'S FLASHBACK

* * *

_

**so… that is chaper 1!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	2. Hermiones Secret

We can never be 2

* * *

Chapter 2- Hermione's secret and flashback

Mrs. Weasley had made a special dinner for Hermione on becoming Head Girl. All she could do was think of how this year was gonna be like…after last year.

-_HERMIONE'S FLASHBACK_-

Reading her favorite book, Hermione was walking down the corridor to the prefects tower, holding _Hogwarts, A History_ in her hands.

(**A/N- this is the same time as Draco's flashback but this is in Hermione's eyes.**)

When she walked in the common room, she saw Draco sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Hermione, ignoring him, sat in a chair, continuing to read. Then she heard a sniffle from somewhere nearby. She looked up and saw Draco wipe something off his face. '_Did I just see that?_' she thought. '_Is he…did he…now, he can't. He's a Malfoy_.' She watched him as he walked up to his bedroom. Hermione got a small glimpse of his face, which was red and she swore she saw a tear path on his check. She closed the book to think about what she just saw. She saw a letter on the floor right where Draco was sitting. It was a letter for him from his mother.

"Oh, my goodness," Hermione whispered as she read. A tear escaped her eye.

_Tap, tap, tap_, she heard from the window. She saw a small owl and went over to the window and saw that the letter it had was addressed to her. Hermione quickly opened and bursted out in tears.

_Hermione._

_I'm so sorry to tell you this just before the year ends. Your mother was in a car crash. A drunk driver hit her and she didn't make it. Please keep yourself safe and continue with you studies. I will see you next month. I love you_

_Xoxo Dad_

Hermione ran to her room with the letters, Draco's also, in her hands completely bawling her eyes out. She cried into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Hermione woke pretty early and couldn't fall back asleep. She went down to the common room and found her book and read that, trying to forget about last night. No help. Tears were running out of her eyes. She got a hold of herself and had her sobs change to silent tears. She heard steps coming from the stairs. She glanced up to see Draco walking toward the portrait hole. They made eye contact for a second and Hermione looked away. Draco kept walking. '_I should say something_,' she thought.

"I'm sorry," she whispered not looking at him.

"What are talking about, Granger?" he answered in his un-grateful tone.

"About your dad. I got a letter yesterday saying that my mother passed away."

"Sorry," she heard Draco mutter. '_Say what?_' Hermione thought. She looked up, embarrassed that he saw her like this.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Yea, no problem," he said and walked out.

'_Was he just being nice to me? Whatever_.' She got up to go to the bathroom and washed her face. '_Should I tell Harry and Ron? I don't wanna get them all rild up and comforting me and being worried_.' She looked in the mirror; she looked…normal, like she always looks. '_No, I'll keep this to myself_.' She thought about what Draco said. '_He said –sorry-…wait, he's a Malfoy! Why would he feel sorry for –Mubblood Granger-? Whatever. I don't care. That was still nice of him though. Unless draco tells them, I'm not saying anything_.' She smiled in the mirror. '_Harry and Ron had better not ask me what's wrong or I will freak_.' She walked down to the Great Hall with a smile on her face.

"Hey Harry! Hi Ron!" she smiled. '_Good they don't suspect…let's keep it that way_.'

That night, when Hermione walked in the common room, she saw Draco sitting on the couch doing some homework, and then he got up and started going up to his dorm. '_Now tell him_.' Hermione thought.

"Mal…" '_No, it's Draco_.' "Draco?" she said. He stopped and she walked up to him. She didn't even realize that got a little too close to him. "Umm…I…uh…" Hermione felt herself blushing. "I just wanted you to that…uhh…" '_AH! Stop stuttering!_' "What you said, although it wasn't much, whatever, it just meant a lot to me to have you be nice like that…to me"

"Yea," Draco said, "well you and I are both feeling pretty crappy now so…yea."

'_OMG, I love his eyes_.' "And even though I know it was very rude of me to look at your letter and I know I shouldn't of, I'm really sorry about," she smiled at him.

"Yea, thanks," Draco smiled back. Hermione thought he had the greatest smile. "I'm sorry about your mum." Before Hermione knew it or could stop herself, she jumped on him giving him a hug. Hermione was even surprised that he wrapped his arms around her. '_Cute eyes, great smile_,' she inhaled, '_Smells even better… I think I like him… no I can't! What would Harry and Ron say? They don't have to know. Why would you tell them? True, but I can't like him, it's MALFOY!'_ her thoughts were fighting with each other. Hermione pulled away, but Draco continued to keep her close to him. They just looked into each other eyes. '_I'm gravy LITTERALLY! His eyes aren't cold, dark and gray. They have that water blue color, and along with that smile… ohhh… he's not such a jerk, expect his attitude. Whatever_.' A piece of hair fell on her face. Before she could remove it herself, Draco lifted it off her face. She shivered at the feel of his touch. '_Holy cricket, he has the perfect touch_.' She found herself getting closer to his face. '_Girl…WTF ARE YOU DOING! I don't know, I guess I wanna kiss him! OMG YOU ARE PSYCHICLY CRAZY! STOP! No. STOP! No. STOP! NO! ST-_'

"Hermione?" a voice said from behind them. Hermione got freaked out so bad that she jumped right out of Draco's grasp.

"Hi Ron," she said blushing like crazy.

"You…wha-" Ron couldn't finish.

"Umm…thanks for the homework, Granger," Draco said. His face was kind of red too.

"Wha-" '_Homework? Oh!_' "Oh yeah," she said. Hermione saw Draco glare at Ron, and then he walked away.

"Mi? What were you doing?" Ron asked. He was really pissed off.

'_Well, I was trying to kiss him_.' "Nothing!"

"But I saw…you were…you did…" Ron stuttered.

"Ron! Nothing happened! Everything's FINE!" she shouted. Hermione ran to her dorm and cried into her pillow again.

-_END HERMIONE'S FLASHBACK_-

"Mi? Mi! HERMIONE!"

"Huh? What?" she shook her head.

"You been staring at me for the past five minutes," Harry said

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just…thinking," she answered.

"As usual," Ron joked.

"I guess that's a sign that says you're felling fine?" Harry said with a smile.

"Yea," she smiled back. "I'm fine."

* * *

**Tell me what you think of the story! Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	3. The Truce and The Locket

We can never be 3

* * *

Chaper 3- The Truce and The Locket

September 1st, and Hermione was so nervous, she couldn't sleep. This would be the first time they would of spoken since…last year. They have to get along, yes, but does that include communication? Yes, most likely so.

* * *

(-On the Train-)

Draco walked onto the Hogwart Express. '_The Head compartment would be at the front_.' he thought.

"DRAKIE!" a loud screeching voice called from behind him.

'_Buckets of joy, it's Parkinson_.'

Pansy Parkinson ran up to him and gave him such a hug, he thought his insides would explode and his ribs would break. Plus he couldn't breathe.

"OHHH Drakie, I'm so happy that you got Head Boy! Ohh Drakie!"

"Can't breathe," he whispered softly trying to get air in his lungs.

"Pansy! Pan- PANSY!" Blaise said, pulling Parkinson off of him. "Are you trying to kill him?" Blasie laughed. Draco grabbed the windowsill for support. "Well done mate for getting Head Boy. Sucks that Granger is Head Girl, though."

'_Damn it Blaise. Don't remind me!_' he thought.

"WHAT!" Parkinson screamed, "MUDBLOOD GRANGER IS HEAD GIRL! OHHH DRAKIE!" She took him into another, non-breathing hug. "I can't let you do this." She was beginning to sob.

Draco had his hands free, so he pushed her away. "Parkinson!" Draco shouted at her, "You are not my mother! You can't tell me what to do, so just back off!" and with that he continued to look for the compartment.

* * *

(-In the Head's compartment-)

Hermione was sitting in the Head's compartment staring out the window, waiting for Draco and Professor McGonagall to show up. '_This is gonna be one hell of a year_.' She thought. The compartment door opened and Draco stepped in the room. He sat down opposite of Hermione, next to the door. Hermione could feel his eyes on her, and she hated that. She looked at him and he looked away and he looked at her and they completely ignored each other.

"Good, you both are here," Professor McGonagall said sitting down across from Draco and beside Hermione. "Well…I assume that the headmaster has informed you that the school is going to have a certain system for double classes of Gryffindor and Slytherin, am I right?"

"He said that the 'school' was getting a new system," Hermione said. "Did he change his mind and switch it to just Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"He wants Slytherin and Gryffindor to reunite."

Draco was pretending to listen to their conversation, but all heard was 'blah, blah, blah'. He didn't care about reuniting the houses. He could only think of Parkinson and how much she was getting on his nerves. Maybe he could use Hermione to get fir of her.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you and Miss. Granger agree to put aside your differences and set an example? Mr. Malfoy?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, sure," he nodded not knowing what he just agreed to.

"Good, now shake on it," McGonagall said.

Hermione held out her hand with a slight glare on her face. Draco just stared at the hand.

"Shake."

They shook.

"Thank you. Now I will see you at the feast," she said and walked out. Hermione got up and walked out right after McGonagall continuing to ignore Draco.

"How did it go?" Ron asked Hermione when she walked into the compartment.

"Fine," she said.

"How is 'fine' if we are talking about Malfoy?" Harry said.

"He didn't say anything and we shook hands in truce."

Ron and Harry were surprised.

"You mean that he didn't say anything to you that was hurtful?" Harry said.

"No."

"Ok…well did her say anything to you at all," Ron questioned.

"No." Although she knew that was a lie, like she was gonna tell them.

* * *

(-At The Feast-)

"Welcome," Dumbledore said once the sorting was over, "First off, to first years…"

"Wow, Hermione," Seamus Finnigin said, "I can't believe that you are gonna go this."

Harry and Ron told practically EVERYONE that Hermione was Head Girl and then that brought up that Draco was Head Boy.

"The two final things I would like to bring up is that I would like to congratulate our new heads other school, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger." He gave them hand motions for them to stand up, and they stood. Draco had that small grin on his face and Hermione felt a bit guilty when she kept glaring at him. Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down. "Now since there has been a feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor, I have decided that there will be a system for the double classes of the two houses. Your teachers will explain it to you when the time comes. Now, let's eat!" Food appeared everywhere on every table and everyone ate.

* * *

(-In Hermione's Dorm-)

That night, Hermione walked up to her bedroom and found seven gifts on her bed. They were from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, her dad, and one that didn't have a name on it. Mrs. Weasley got her a knitted sweater that had the letter 'HG' on it, not knowing if stood for 'Head Girl' or 'Hermione Granger', _History of Quidditch_ from Ron with a note saying 'it had the word -history- in the title', Harry got her a journal, and her father got her a 'congratulation' card. Hermione held the box with no name in her hands and wondering who it could be from…so she opened it. She gasped at the sight of the gift. It was a book-shaped locket with the word 'Hogwarts' written across the front. She opened it and inside were Hermione's initials.

"Wow," she whispered.

"If I knew you were gonna like it that much I would of given it to you in person," a voice said behind her. Hermione turned and saw Draco leaning in her doorway with a slight grin on his face. She could feel her face get hot from turning red with embarrassment.

"Well…it's a very thoughtful gift. Thank you," Hermione grinned. She took the necklace out of the box and she noticed Draco walking toward her.

"Here," he said taking the necklace out of her hands, "let me help." He got the clasp undone. Hermione held her hair up so Draco could put the necklace on her. Once he did that, she turned around and faced him.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Good," Draco answered smiling. "Well, night," he turned and walked out. '_This is gonna be one hell of a year_.'

* * *

**Tell me what you think! The more I think of what should happen next the more and more I wish I was Hermione! Haha!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	4. A Plan

We can never be 4

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to JKR. Oh how I wished I owned Draco… that would make me so happy! –WAND- --inside joke—the things I could do to that boy… scratch that… WITH that boy!

* * *

**

Chaper 4- A Plan

Hermione woke the next morning with the necklace Draco gave her in her grasp. She quickly go dressed and went to the common to grab her bag. When she got it, she felt Draco pass her and hold the portrait door open for her. She gave him a confusing look. '_What the heck is wrong with him?_' she thought as he walked beside her.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked.

"Uhh...yea, fine," she mumbled, "thanks for asking." They walked to the Great Hall the rest of the way in silence.

"See ya later," Draco whispered before he went to the Slytherin table. Hermione walked to Gryffindor table as if nothing happened. Although Draco is being strangely nice to her she tried not to let it get to her.

"Hey guys!" she said to Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Thanks for the gifts."

"No problem!" Harry smiled.

"Wow! Mi where did you get that necklace?" Ron said pointing at her neck.

"Oh, my dad got it for me," like she was really going to tell them where she REALLY got it from.

* * *

(-At Slytherin table-)

"Drakie… Drakie… DRAKIE!" Parkinson shrieked in Draco's ear.

"What!" he snapped.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked him putting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said shoving Parkinson off of him, "I don't fell like eating." Draco was in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

(**A/N- I'm really sorry you don't get a lot from Draco but I'm no a guy and like I know what goes through their heads or what they think like…plus I don't wanna know!**)

* * *

(-Gryffindor common room-)

"You know I've been thinking…" Hermione heard a voice say just before she walked into view in Gryffindor common room, but decided not to come into view after, " maybe we shouldn't invite Mi." Hermione could of picked that voice from anywhere, it was Ginny.

"Gin, are you crazy?" Ron's voice came. "She's your best friend! Why would you not invite her to Hogsmade with us?"

"I just don't think she would be so comfortable around us, since Harry and I have been going out and you and Britney Carson are dating, I just think that Mi feel kind of left out because she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Gin," Harry's voice said, "Mi doesn't want a boyfriend because she's too busy with her studies. I now this when I asked her out last year she said that she wants to keep her mind on school."

"But she just needs to get some fun in her life," Ginny said.

"You know if she did get a date or whatever," Ron said with a laugh in his throat, "I will die of laughter if she ever went out with Malfoy!"

An idea came into Hermione's head, and a plan began to form.

"Ron," she whispered to herself as she walked out of the tower, "start laughing!" She ran back to her dormitory and found Draco sitting on the couch, reading.

"Hi," she smiled, approaching him.

"Hey," Draco answered, "Uhh…the Hogsmade trip is this weekend. I was thinking that we should work on planning the events for the school and stuff."

'_Plan going good!_' she thought. "You know, I was just thinking of asking you about that," she said.

"So it's a date?" Draco said, looking like 'OMG I did not just say that'.

"Yea, it's a date," Hermione said smiling and walking up to her room.

* * *

(-Snape's Class-)

Double Potions in the morning and in Snape's class, he had the girls pick partner out of a hat of the opposite house and gender. Parkinson was really upset because she got Harry. Rom was upset when Millicent Bulstrode got him. Hermione reached in the hat and read the slip- _Draco Malfoy_.

'_Better than Crabbe or Goyle_,' she thought as she picked up her stuff and headed toward the seat next to Draco. Once everyone was had their partners, Snape began teaching them about a Truth Potion.

"You will be making them with your partners and for a whole week, you will not be able to lie to your partners. You can lie to other people expect your partners, and…" he paused, "and this will start next Monday. Also each of you will be…" he paused again. "Mr. Malfoy, will you at least ACT like you are paying attention, instead of staring at Miss. Granger!"

At the sound of her name, Hermione felt her face get hot from turning so red. She glanced at Harry and Ron and they looked like they were going to attack Draco. Parkinson looked like she was going to attack _HER_!

"Now that I have Mr. Malfoy's attention, each of you will write an essay, telling about you time under the truth potion with your partner."

The bell rang and everyone left Snape's classroom.

"What was up with Malfoy today?" Harry asked, thinking that maybe Hermione would of known, but she just shrugged. They headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry sat next to Ginny and across from Hermione while Ron took the spot next to Hermione.

"So, Mi, you going to Hogsmade this weekend?" Harry said, followed closely by an, "Uffh!" Ginny punched him in the stomach.

"Uhh… yea, I guess," she replied, "If I'm not too busy."

"Well, if your not, you should come with us," Ron said. Hermione noticed that Ginny glared at him.

"Yea, thanks," Hermione said, "well, I'm gonna go to the library for a book real quick, so see you later."

* * *

(-Care of Magical Creatures-)

Friday came and the Slytherins and Gryffindors had Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione was really looking forward to the reactions on Harry, Ginny, and Ron's faces when they saw her with Draco tomorrow.

"I'm gonna let you pick your own partners," Hagrid said. Once he did, Parkinsaon ran up to Draco's side and clutched his arm. Hagrid rolled his eyes. "Of the different house." Everyone stood in silence for 5minutes. "I really don't wanna spend all day trying to figure out who's gonna be partners with who. I'm giving you the chance to pick your partners, and I don't wanna have to assign someone to somebody else and have them not get along."

Hermione felt something in her hand. It was a small folded piece of parchment. She opened and found a note.

_Wanna be partners?_

_-Draco_

She folded the note back up, glanced over at Draco and saw that he was giving her that 'well-what-do-you-say?' kind of look. Hermione slightly nodded and she and Draco stepped forward. Everyone was surprised, even Hagrid.

"Oh… well, then, uhh…"he said, "Let me… let me mark that down. Anyone else?"

Ron and Millicent Bulstrode stepped forward, and Hagrid wrote them down. Next were Harry and Parkinson, then Crabbe and Lavender, and everyone else choose the same partners they had for Potions.

"Thank you," Hagrid smiled. "Now then, on with the lesson."

* * *

(CoMC over)

"Hey, Hermione," Draco whispered to her, "Meet me in the common room at 7:00pm tonight ok?"

"Yep," she nodded. She hustled to Harry and Ron. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Mi, are you crazy?" Ron said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

" 'What are you talking about?'" Harry echoed with a laugh in his voice, "you know perfectly well what we're talking about!"

"Well, if you tell me I would give an answer."

"MALFOY!" Ron said loudly.

"What about him?"

"You like him… don't you?"

"For crying out loud, Ronald, I do not!" Although she didn't even convince herself on what she said. "What made you come to that conclusion?"

"You picked him for a partner!"

"So what? You pick Millicent Bulstrode and I don't have a problem with that!"

"Millicent and I are Potions partners, so we decided to be partners again."

"Same with me and Pansy." Harry spoke up.

Hermione was surprised that they were on first-name speaking terms.

"Same with me a Draco. What's the problem?"

"You seem happy about it."

"Sheesh! You actually think that _I_ would fall for _Draco_?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess not."

"Ok, now. Will you drop it?" They nodded.

* * *

(Heading back to the common room…)

It was about 7:00pm and Hermione stopped her patrolling. She went back to the common room and found Draco, as usual, sitting on the couch.

"Ok, I'm here, what do you want?" she asked him.

He handed her a clock.

"Here, take this."

"Why?"

"Because," Draco said, taking her hand and leading her out the portrait hole.

"Uhh…where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Draco, that's a broom in your hand," she said eyeing the broom.

"Very good at stating the obvious, Mi," he smirked at her.

"What are you…what did you call me?"

"Mi. Isn't that what your friends call you?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what? We're friends, aren't we?" They walked out the castle doors.

"Yea, I guess we are…but what are you doing with a broom?"

"I'm gonna take you flying."

Hermione stopped.

"Flying? No, I don't think so. I prefer my feet on the ground…where they belong. You go if you want, but I'm not going."

"Come on, _Mi_," Draco said, putting the emphasis on Mi, "It's fun, and that's what you need. _Fun!_"

"You're starting to sound like my friends," she said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, please come flying with me."

"Draco, I hate heights. Me and heights don't do well," she explained.

"Then don't look down."

"Whenever I'm up anyplace high, I'm always tempted to look down, like when Harry and I were flying on Buc-" '_HOLY HELL! You almost did not just say that! He hates Buckbeak, I'm not gonna let him know that Harry and I helped him and Sirius escaped. Just lie. Thank God the Truth Potion isn't until next Monday_.'

"When you and Potter were flying on…what?"

"He took me flying with him once and I hated it."

"Maybe it wasn't the heights you hate…it could have been the person you were flying with," he said. It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

"Draco, I'm not going," she said turning away, but Draco pulled her back.

"Oh yes, you are!"

They stood in silence for about 2 minutes… then Draco broke it.

"You coming or not?"

'_Why the hell is he pressuring me like this? Harry and Ron never did. They tried to get me to go flying with them several times, and when I said –no- they dropped it. Why is he taking me anyways?_'

"Why do you want me to go flying anyways?"

"Because, a- it releases stress, b- it gets you mind off of everything, and c- it's fun. Mi, you need all three."

"And how do I know that you won't drop me 100 feet in the air?" she asked him crossing her arms. He shrugged. "Then I'm not going."

"Mi, I was only kidding, I won't drop you. I swear," he smiled. Hermione stood, again, for another minute and said,

"Fine, I'll go."

They walked to the Quidditch Pitch without saying a word.

* * *

**I know this is a really dull chapter, but I'm getting so tired, I'm on the verge of falling asleep. Next chapter, I'm hoping, will be better! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	5. Reviews

We can Never Be note

Chapter 5- Reviews

This is SO NOT COOL! I only have 2 FREAKING REVIEWS! Not even my friends (you now who you are) read it! cough –Brynn, Sarah, Kiki- cough oh my bad! Whatever! But I really wanna continue with this story but I'm not getting reviews so if I don't get any reviews then I don't wanna waste my time continuing to write a story that no one will read!

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	6. Flying and an Ooops

We can Never be 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone! Urg –crys- but oh how I wish I own Draco… that would be SO COOL! Ya- I mean HOOPBLAH! -wand-…-I laugh- the things I could do WITH that boy!**

**Thank you ppl SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the reviews (but not to the ppl I mentioned! Urg! Doom on you!) I would like to give a shout out to Lauren Hoffman… thank you soooooooooooo much! Luv ya! So now on with the story! Note- I have no clue how long this chapter will be I will just write until my fingers hurt from typing! Lol!

* * *

**

Chaper 5- Flying and an Ooops!

"Ok so you can sit in front of me and I will hang on to you," Draco said, mounting the broom.

"You know I'm kind of having second thoughts on this…" Hermione said. "Like I said, I hate heights!"

"Just don't look down!" Draco motioned for her to come over. Hermione stood, thinking, '_Why am I doing this?_' and she walked over to him. She sat on the broom and he put his arm around her waist.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Hermione asked him, with her eyes closed as they took off.

"I have no clue, I never did this before!" Draco said with a laugh in his throat. He also noticed that Hermione had her eyes closed. "Mi, would you open your eyes? The view is great. And try to clear everything out of you mind. Just relax."

"I'm perfectly fine with my eyes closed, thank you very much."

"I'm serious, Mi. Just open them."

She did. And when she did, she saw the most beautiful thing ever.

(**A/N- Sadly it wasn't Draco she saw! –laughs- sorry, my note!**)

She saw the lake, the mountains in the distance, Hogwarts' grounds, everything. The wind practically took her breath away at the sight. With the moon shining on everything, everything was so… so… peaceful. She sighed and didn't even notice herself lean into Draco a bit more than she already was.

Draco smiled when he saw her reaction.

(**A/N- the 'good thoughts' are going to be underlined! Just so you know!**)

'_I should of done this years ago. She can REALLY use the relief. Wait… what am I saying? This is… Granger! MUDBLOOD Granger! No, don't call her that! Well, can I help but speak the truth? Maybe so, but you did invite her YOURSELF! True, but I still have the right to hate her. Right, but let's recap on this morning, you asked her if she slept well, you asked her to be your partner for Care of Magical Creatures, and now look at where that kindness lead you. Kindness? KINDNESS! What the hell do you mean kindness? Oh and don't forget the DATE tomorrow with Hermione. OMG I forgot that! Maybe I can cancel. Uhh… no. Look at her. She happy. All she needed was someone to… let her relax. And you showed her that! I didn't realize this damn mess I got myself in. Great, now everything is getting all messed up. I have enough crap to deal with in my life, like Parkinson; for example, she is getting on my last fricking nerve! And you told her to clear everything from her mind… pul-ease! Duh! You should do the same! But I… No, no , no buts! Clear your mind! Especially of Parkinson! NOW!_'

"Draco, you ok?" another voice said.

"Huh?" he answered, shaking his head.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked again.

"Oh, yea," he nodded.

About half an hour later, Draco said that they should go in. it was getting a bit cold out too, and Hermione cheeks were pink from the cold.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" Draco said, putting his hand to her face to warm her up.

'_See, look, you are so sweet to her! Will you shut the hell up? Alright, fine!_

"Draco," Hermione said, walking awfully close to him.

"Hm?" was his reply.

"Thank you."

"No problem. If you wanted, would you go again?"

She nodded.

* * *

(At Hogsmaede…)

Hermione sat, reading her manual and waiting for Draco to show.

"Seat taken?" a voice came. She looked up and saw her blonde friend, standing with a smile on his face. She smiled back and shook her head.

"No."

"You want some Butterbeer?" he asked her.

"Yea, here," she handed him some money.

"No, I got it!" he walked to the counter.

"Not too busy I see!" another voice said. It was Ginny, along with Harry and Ron and his girlfriend Britney. "Who are you here with?" she spoke again, eyeing the extra notebook next to Hermione.

"Oh… uhh…" how can she explain this to them?

"There you go!" Draco said arriving at the table placing the Butterbeer in front of her. She noticed that he gave a slight glare at Harry and Ron.

"I'm here with Draco," she told them.

"Uhh… Mi, can I we talk to you, over there?" Ron said, pointing toward an empty table. She nodded. Ron, Harry, and Ginny pulled Hermione quickly away from Draco and Britney so they were out of earshot.

"Mi, are you crazy?" Harry said.

"Not again! You guys, look. He and I are working on the school events. Will you chill! It's not like we're on a date or something!"

She heard Draco's voice in her head '_So it's a date?_'

"No, it's not a date," she quickly said trying to convince them that is wasn't a date.

"Hermione," Ginny said, "it's Malfoy!"

"So?"

"The point is, is that it's… _Malfoy!_"

"Yes, and you're Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I'm Hermione. Now that we all know eachother… I don't know what the big deal is!" Hermione was on the verge of getting mad at her best friends.

"Mi, just why are you here?" Harry said.

"Because, he's my friend. So deal with it!" and to that, she walked back to Draco. "You can go back to Ron now," she said to Britney.

"What was that about?" Draco asked her.

"Uhh… they just wanted to know if I was going to hang out with them after we are done with this…" how can she put this?

"Date?" he finished.

"Yea, this date."

"Ok, so I was thinking that we could have a Halloween Ball, Christmas Ball, and a Going Away Ball," Draco said.

"Uh huh," Hermione answered.

"And I was thinking that we could tie Potter to the ceiling and hit him with sticks and shout 'pinata'!"

"Yea… wait what?"

"Just making sure that you are paying attention. You looked like you tuned out."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm just not feeling too good."

"Are you ok? Do you want to go back to the castle? Do you want me to help you?"

"No," Hermione said getting up and running for the door. Once she got to the Heads' dorm, she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"OMG," she said to herself. "I DO like him!"

* * *

(Walking back from her patrolling…)

Hermione was about to round the corner when she heard screaming coming from the inside of the Heads' portrait. She entered the common room and there stood Parkinson and Draco.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" Parkinson asked her with a rude tone.

"Excuse me, I live here, if you don't mind," Hermione answered.

'_I can't believe I'm going to do this… but it will get rid of Parkinson_,' Draco thought running to Hermione and grabbed her arm before she got to the stairs.

"This is what she's doing here!" Draco said to Parkinson.

"Draco, what are you-" she couldn't finish because Draco pushed her against the common room wall and planted his lips on hers. They could hear Parkinson gasp in the background. The 'kiss' lasted for about thirty more seconds when Draco pulled away and said to Parkinson…

"That's what she's doing here. Now, unless you want to see us go further, I suggest you get out! NOW!"

"No," she said.

"Fine, watch," Draco said. "I don't care." He took Hermione's lips to his again and they both heard Parkinson crying and head out the door. Draco pulled away.

"Uhh… thanks," was all Hermione said.

"Yea," he nodded.

"By the way, you do realize that she can just go and tell the whole school what she just saw?" Hermione said.

"Ooops," was all that Draco said.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! Thank you everyone who reviewed! If I left you hanging I'm sorry, but I have to go do my Spanish so do you see the little purple button that says 'go'? Cuz if you do… that's the review button! Click on that or I won't continue! And I know you wanna finds out to Hermione and Draco right? Oh come on don't lie! You know you do!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	7. The Truth and Studying?

We can Never be 6

Chapter 6- The Truth and Studying?

**Disclaimer- I OWN NO ONE! –cries- but I wouldn't mind owning Draco…oh! That boy! Wow! The things I could do! WAND!**

**Note- I know it has taken me FOREVER to post this chapter…but I was thinking aobut my other story! (TURKEY LEE! DON'T TELL ANYONE CUZ I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND I'VE SEEN WHERE YOU SLEEP AND I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING HOLY THAT YOUR PARENTS WILL CRY WHEN THEY SEEN WHAT I DONE TO YOU SO ZIP IT! I lee oo oo) so there are like 4 stories to it and I had the urge to write the last one, so I did! But I'm not gonna say what happens expect that it is VERY VERY sad!**

**Shout outs- Brynnie- Hoopblah –bee dance- I lee oo oo**

**Malia- I lee oo oo too!**

**Kiki- I lee oo oo too!**

**Everyone else- I LOVE YOU ALL! (Brynn not like that! They don't know the story!) and I LEE OO OO (which is 'I care for you') thanks for the reviews!**

**Note 2- Another thing about the reviews is that I want to at least hit the twenties! PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU MORE THAN EVER! (not like that Brynn) Thank you!**

**So now I think that you are tired of listening to me blab about random stuff like violins and hippos –never mind- and you want the story… so on to the story!

* * *

**

Monday morning, Hermione woke up recapping on what happened last night.

'_He only did that to get rid of Parkinson_,' she thought. She got dressed and walked downstairs to the common room and saw Draco doing some last minute homework. They made eye contact for like a second or so as Hermione made her way to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked her.

"Breakfast," she answered, "Is that a crime?"

"No," he said, "but I was just saying that maybe you shouldn't go, because Parkinson could of told the school about… you know… what happened."

"Good point," she said.

Before Hermione could sit down with a random book, there was pounding on the door.

"HERMIONE!" two voices called.

"I think it's for you!" Draco laughed.

Hermione walked to the portrait hole and saw Ron and Harry. Ron's face made him look like he was about to explode.

"There was really no need for you two to pound on the door like that," she said to her friends.

"We have to talk," Harry said making his way into the common room.

"Sure, come on in," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Why did you…" Ron started, but stopped when he saw Draco. "Do you mind?"

"Yes I do, Weasley," Draco sneered, "I, unlike you, live here, if _YOU_ don't mind."

"Fine!" Ron said grabbing Hermione's arm and leading her out of the common room.

"What?" she said, and sounding annoyed.

"Are you crazy?" Ron said furiously.

"Will you quit starting conversations like that?"

"Hermione, why did you… you…" Harry said, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Did I what?"

"Kiss him!" Ron said. "What were you thinking? Why?"

"Oh…" Hermione laughed, "that."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Okay, a- _I_ didn't kiss _him_, and b- he only did to get rid of Parkinson."

"But… he hates you," Harry said.

"No, he doesn't!" Hermione shouted at them. "We went over this! We are friends, we put aside our differences, we have to set am example, we have to get along… did I say that we are _friends_? Next time we go over this, I'm tattooing it across my forehead!"

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Ron asked rubbing his forehead.

"Ha, ha, Ron, I forgot how to laugh," Hermione said with sarcasm.

"But, Mi…" Harry started.

"NO BUTS!" she continued shouting at them.

"Mi, calm down."

"No! The only thing these days you two wanna talk to me about is Draco… will you give it a rest?" she was on the verge of tears.

"Mi, look we're sorry, but you are like a different person," Ron explained, "you been like that sine… since… I walked in on you two."

"You did what?" Harry asked surprisingly.

"No, not like that," Ron said quickly.

"Ron, don't bring that up again," Hermione said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna talk about it. I have to get my stuff for Ancient Runes," and back into the common room she went.

"Would you have enough room to get what you said tattooed on your forehead?" Draco asked when Hermione walked back in.

"You were listening!"

"Tried not to, but I wouldn't be surprise if the whole school heard you," he smiled.

"Funny," she said, cracking a smile herself. "But I wasn't trying to be loud. It is just the only thing they wanna talk about."

"They have a problem with us being friends?"

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. She heard Draco whisper 'basterds' under his breath.

* * *

(Later on that day…)

After Hermione went to Ancient Runes, Double Potions with the Slytherins came next.

"We have to do that Truth Potion today, don't we?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione. Sure, on the board in Snape's classroom read 'Truth Potion'.

"The board says it all," Harry said.

Hermione took her seat next to Draco and began reading the board.

"Settle down class," Snape said walking out of his office. "As I said, today we will be making our truth potion with your partners. I also want to inform you that I have decided not to give you the experience assignment."

Here was a huge sigh of relief around the room

"However…" he continued, "you must explain, in complete detail on why Truth Potions are useful and why they are dangerous." He waved his wand toward the cabinets and the opened. "You have until the end of class. Begin."

"I'll get the stuff," Draco said to Hermione as he got up and walked over to the cabinet to the ingredients.

'_Ok, then_,' Hermione thought to herself, '_once I get this truth potion in him, I can ask him why he is being so fricking nice to me… not that we have to but… whatever!_'

Draco came back with all the stuff and they started working on the potion.

Once everyone was done, they had to drink it. Everyone found it disgusting.

* * *

(That night…)

Hermione was in her room, working on her essay for Snape, and then Draco walked in.

"Hey, Mi," he greeted her.

"Hi," she said not taking her eyes off her paper.

"Uhh… McGonagall told me that we have to patrol the corridors together every Monday and Thursday, just so you know."

"Ok, we should start in about twenty minutes," Draco said and walked out of her room.

* * *

(On duty…)

Draco and Hermione were walking side by side along the corridors and they were completely silent. They turned a corridor and heard something coming from a classroom.

"Let's go in there and bust them," Draco whispered.

"Shush, no," Hermione told him.

"Harry, we have to go, we can get caught if we are heard," a voice came.

"Is that Parkinson?" Draco whispered. Hermione nudged him. "Ow!"

"I know, Pans, but if anybody asks where you were, you were just studying," another voice came.

"Tell me that is not Potter," Draco spoke again. Hermione turned to face him, and she glared.

"Please, Harry, if Granger or Malfoy come down here and find us, we are so busted," the first voice said.

"Since when did she start calling me 'Malfoy'" Draco said, thinking out loud.

"Draco! Zip it!" Hermione said.

"Ok, fine lets go," the guy voice said.

"Follow me," Hermione said taking Draco's arm and leading him around the corner. They heard the classroom door open, and Harry and Parkinson walked out of the room. When they rounded the corner, they found Hermione and Draco leaning against the wall.

"Nice time studying?" Draco said.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Well, well, well, not very friendly, are we?" Draco smirked. "Remember, Potter, I'm Head Boy, and if I wanted I can give you detention. In fact, I can give both of you detention."

"Draco, you wouldn't do that to me," Parkinson said.

"Ok, so he won't put you in detention," Hermione spoke, "but I will."

"Hell no!"

"Mi, we were just studying," Harry said.

"Studying? So that's you story? Harry, why would you do this to Ginny?"

"We were studying!"

"Sure you were!" she snapped back.

"Hermione, please, don't tell her," Harry asked.

"I'll do what I want," she said, and turned away, "and, Harry, if I don't tell her, she'll find out otherwise." She glanced at Draco. He gave his trademark smirk. Both Hermione and Draco walked away.

"And both of you get back your common rooms before I inform the headmaster what you two were doing!" Draco called to them.

They reached the Head's portrait hole and Hermione ran up to her room.

* * *

**You know what to do! REVIEW! I think this chapter was a bit lame, but now I'm tired… so night! And REVIEW!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	8. Aligned Planets

We can Never Be 7

**Disclaimer- Sadly I own no one! I want to own Draco though! That would be SO cool!**

**Kiki- YOU RULE!**

**Note- Yesterday I posted the last chapter, but I don't know if I will be done with this one today… but I hope it will get posted before spring break is over! So violin, hippo, READ!**

**Note 2- To Brynn and Sarah S (you know who you are) … start laughing!

* * *

**

Chapter 7- Aligned Planets

Hermione remembered what happened last night.

'_Why would Harry do something like that? Harry would never… would never… he just wouldn't do that, I know he wouldn't_,' she though getting up. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Hermione called.

It was Draco.

"Mi, you ok?"

"Nope."

"Was it because of last night?"

"Gee, does it show? Of course it was. Ginny's going to be all happy with Harry and she doesn't even know!"

There was silence.

"Draco, please don't tell Ginny. She doesn't really like you, so she wouldn't believe you."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Unless she brings up the 'Have-You-Noticed-Anything-Weird-With-Harry-Lately' subject, I'm not saying anything. And promise you won't either!"

"I promise."

* * *

(Care of Magical Creatures…)

(**A/N- Notice how I have their classes out of order… but OH WELL!**)

"Ok, class, everyone open their books to page 342," Hagrid said. "And grab one of these." He held up a thick-leaf like animal.

"Water stones?" Hermione said when she read the top of 342. "Ew, those things are disgusting."

"You want me to get the… thing?" Draco asked her. Hermione nodded.

He came back with the water stone on a tray. Hermione was reading.

"Hey, Mi."

"What?"

"Check this out."

"What?" she looked up and Draco was holding the water stone in front of her face. "EW!" she cried. The water stone was dead, however, but its face was plain out ugly.

(**A/N- I'm bad with descriptions! Sorry!**)

"Hello, Hermione," Draco said, in a high voice, prentending to be the water stone, "Kiss me."

"Draco that is NOT funny!" she yelled at him.

"I think it is!" Draco laughed.

"Ok, now," Hagrid said, "we will be dissecting these today, which means that you are going to cut them open. If you start feeling sick, the woods are that way." He pointed to the Forbidden Forest, which was right next to them.

"I am NOT doing this, this is gross!" Hermione said. She looked around, and she noticed that she was the only one who found this gross. "I feel so bad for Brynn and Sarah."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"These two girls I meet over the summer when I went to America."

"Why do you feel bad for them?"

"They had to dissect stuff too."

"Like what?"

"A night crawler, clam, a mud puppy, a crayfish, and a bunch other stuff. Oh, and a grasshopper the size of a Tyrannosaurs Rex, but I think Brynn exaggerated with that." She watched Draco cut open the body, "That is so nasty, how can you stand that?"

Draco shrugged.

"Sarah told me that she was flipping out most of the time, and Brynn said that her partner had her do all the work. Especially with the grasshopper, her partner did nothing, expect help her with the parts. Oh and the mud puppy, she did no help to that too. She just cut off the arm and played with that while Brynn dissected it."

"Kind of like you?" Draco smiled.

"Shut up!" she laughed. "I just don't cut up things with a face."

"Like this?" Draco held up the face of the water stone in Hermione's face.

"DRACO!" she punched him in the arm, and several people turned their heads to face her because she shouted. "That is NOT funny!"

"Jeeze, Hermione, you hit like hell!"

"Not like you deserved it."

(**A/N- OMG I'm laughing so hard right now! Sorry, my note! Please Continue!**)

Hermione looked over to where Harry and Parkinson were working. They were laughing. _Harry_ was _laughing_ with _Parkinson_. '_This is getting really weird_,' she thought. '_I really should tell Ginny, but I won't because Harry would know it was me_.'

Once everyone had everything out of the water stone that they needed out, Hagrid came around and checked everyone's work. Although Hermione did nothing, she pointed out the things to Draco that had to be taken out. They got full marks.

* * *

(Lunch…)

"That was so disgusting, I'm not eating lunch today," Hermione said, talking with Harry and Ron as they made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione can't face Harry, not after what happened. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Harry and Ron grabbed some food. Hermione was finishing up her essay for Snape. Then Ginny came.

"Hey guys," she said sitting down between Ron and Harry and giving Harry a kiss, "what's up?"

"We had to dissect these water stones in Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione found is disgusting," Ron told her.

"That's because it was!" Hermione said, not looking up from her paper.

"How come your not eating, Mi?"

"Because of the water stones, like Ron said, they were gross!"

Ginny laughed.

'_You have to tell her, she needs to know the truth_,' Hermione thought.

* * *

(The next day…)

"Hermione, we have to talk," Ginny said, after dinner.

"What's up?"

"Have you noticed anything weird with Harry lately?"

'_Oh, great, now you HAVE to tell her_,' Hermione thought.

"Well…"

"Uhh… Ginny?"

"What?"

"I really have no clue how to put this," she said.

"Oh shit, what is it!" Ginny asked her quickly.

"Ginny, just listen, I don't know all the facts, but I think Harry is… I think Harry is, well…"

"Don't tell me."

"Ok, then I won't."

"No, tell me!"

"Fine, but like I said, I could be wrong."

"WHAT!"

"I think Harry is cheating on you."

Ginny went silent.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I hallucinated. You said what now?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny."

"But why? What did I do?"

"Ginny, I don't know, but you really should talk to Harry."

Then Ginny broke down in tears.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," Hermione said taking her into a hug.

"Ginny? Hermione?" a voice said.

They turned and saw Harry. Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione, what's wrong with Gin?"

"Like you don't know!" Ginny said, getting out of Hermione's grasp. She walked up to Harry and smacked him across the face. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" she screamed at him. "I TRUSTED YOU! I loved you." And to that, Ginny ran away.

"Ginny, I…" he called after her, "Hermione what did you tell her?"

"What she should know. Harry, you of all people, why?"

"And why do you have to be in other people's business all the time? Is this a payback because Ron and I think there is something going on with you and your precious Draco?"

"There's nothing going on with me and Draco."

"Riiiight. What the hell did Ron mean that he walked in you two?"

"You wanna know! FINE! My mother died last year, and Draco's father died too. He was comforting me. Ok? He was being nice! Ron walked in on us when we were hugging! That is it!"

"Your mother died?"

"Yea, Harry, she did," Hermione said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' way.

"Mi, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know."

"Then what about that kiss?"

"It meant NOTHING! It was a trick to get rid f Parkinson. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Ok, sorry."

"And, Harry, what are you doing to Ginny? You know as well as I do that she doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"I know, Mi, but I just didn't want to hurt her."

"Jeeze, Harry, you are so stupid! You are still hurting her, whether I told her or not."

"Because Malfoy would of told her, right?"

"No, he promised me that he wouldn't tell her."

"Malfoy made a promise? Merlin, I'm shocked."

"Get over it, Harry."

"Hermione, please calm down."

"You know what, no, I'm not going to calm down. You just leave me and Ginny alone, and everything will be fine." And then Hermione walked away. '_What the hell is going on in the universe today? I like Draco, Harry and Parkinson like each other, Ginny hates Harry, I hate Harry, I don't know what's going on in Draco's head but he is acting freakishly friendly to me and I don't know why, and this night couldn't get any worse_.'

She turned the corner.

'_Damn, I spoke too soon_.'

She saw Ron and Millicent Bulstrode making out.

"Ahem!" Hermione said loudly.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron said.

"Funny, I should be asking you the same thing. What the hell is up with you and Harry lately?"

"What's going on with Harry?" Ron asked.

"You talk to him later, and I thought you were dating Britney."

"Oh, Britney and I broke up last weekend."

"Well I see that you have moved on quickly. You should get back to your common rooms now."

* * *

(At the Head's common room…)

Draco was sitting on the couch, reading and Hermione came in and she saw that her face was red.

"Mi, what's up?"

'_OMG, don I have to answer?_'

"Ginny is mad at Harry, I'm mad at Harry, Harry and Parkinson like each other, I like you, Ron was making out with Millicent Bulstrode, and this night couldn't get any worse," she told him.

"What did you say?"

"Ginny is mad at Harry…" she started again, but Draco interrupted.

"No, the other part."

"I'm mad at Harry?"

"No, after that."

"Ron was making out with Millicent Bulstrode?"

"Before that."

"Harry and Parkinson like each other?"

"After that."

"This night can't get any worse?"

"Before that."

"Then what?"

"The part where you said you like me."

"I said… I said that?"

"Yea, you did."

'_Just like I said, this night CAN'T get any worse_.'

"Draco, I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be." He said getting up from the couch.

"I gotta go," Hermione said quickly, but Draco pulled her arm back, and they were face to face.

"How long?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How long have you liked me?"

"Last year." She mumbled.

"Ok."

"And why are you being so nice to me. That is just so… not you."

"That's because I like you too."

'_TOO MUCH INFORMATION IS BEING RELASED HERE!_' Hermione thought.

"Draco, know for a fact we can never be."

"I know, but no one needs to know."

"I'll know, you'll know."

"Big deal. Mi, I really, really like you. You don't have to feel the same for me, I'll understand."

She couldn't stop herself. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She practically fell over when Draco responded. He pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist. They stood there, in the middle of the common room, licked by the lips, snogging, and were both lost in their thoughts.

* * *

**You know what to do! REVIEW! And I got this written and posted in one day! YEEESSSS! -Happy bee dance- REVIEW!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	9. Christmas

We can Never Be 8

**Disclaimer- I own no one! I want Draco… you get the point!**

**I LEE OO OO ALL! Thank you so much for the reviews! We hit TWENTY! YEEESSS!**

**Kiki- this is for you!**

**xoKaSsIeox****- did I liven it up enough?**

**KidBlink29****0- what did you mean you can help me get Draco? Any ideas let me know!**

**For everyone out there and don't know what the bee dance is, it is an inside joke between me, and two of my friends!**

**Note- I wrote this the same day as I wrote the last chapter…. And guess what! I'm bored! So I'm writing this chapter too! Yes I know Harry is a jerk! And Brynn and Sarah are real people just so you know! They are two of my spiffy friends! And I was Brynn's partner for dissections… that was why I was laughing! –bee dance-**

**Note 2- I'm going to like skip a couple months… like to Christmas… but you will get a recap on what has been happening! I'm not saying that it will be a good one!**

**Does anyone realize how much I SO wanna be Hermione… oh yea!**

**So violin, hippo, mop, dust, Bloated Georgie, the letter 'H', bee dance, READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 8- Christmas

By the end of the week, Harry didn't say one word to Hermione, Draco and Hermione haven't said anything to one another, Ginny got over Harry quickly because she found someone new, Corey Anderson, Ron and Millicent are going steady and Hermione is still having mixed feelings for Draco. She wants to be friends, but she also wants to be more. The Truth Potion wore off of everyone, and everyone is relieved, and the planets are still aligned!

On Saturday, Hermione finally finished her potion essay and put it in her bag, and then the knock on her door came. She turned and saw Draco standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"So… what's up?"

She shrugged.

"Look, Mi, if you were freaked out by that kiss, I'm really sorry," Draco said.

"Hey, that time, _I_ kissed _you_," she informed him.

"So what, I responded."

'_Why the hell is there always this huge fuss over who kissed who and who responded?_'

"Ok, then, I'm not creeped out," she said, packing the rest of her stuff in her bag.

"So does that mean that we are like… going out?"

"Draco, I told you, I like you and all, but you know as well as I do that we can't. We can never be together. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that."

She pushed Draco aside and ran to the Room of Requirements. All she needs was comfort. But from who? She walked past the place 3 times and then a door appeared. She stepped inside and found a room full of stuffed animals. She grabbed a big teddy bear and sobbed into it.

(**A/N- talk about the DRAMA! It's so funny when it's not happing to you! Sorry my note!**)

'_This is so not going good!_' Draco thought lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. '_That kiss meant… something… it had to. No girl has ever kissed me like that. This is really messed up_.'

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room…)

Ginny sat on the couch reading her new book. Then Harry walked in with Dean Thomas. Ginny pretended not to notice them.

"Hey, Dean, I'll catch up to you later," Harry said, eyeing Ginny. He stood beside the couch. "Hey."

"So, how's your play toy?" she asked him, with attitude, and turned another page.

"Gin, look, I'm sorry."

"Really?" she closed the book and faced Harry. "Are you really sorry? What did I do that you had to go and cheat on me like that?"

"Ginny, please, hear me out."

"No, I don't want to hear anything _you_ have to say. Just stay away from me, forever!" and marched up to the Gryffindor girl's room.

* * *

(Walking back to the Head's dorms…)

Hermione was wiping away her tears and walked up to her room.

"I'm so confused," she said out loud to herself. '_Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity_,' a voice said in her head. "I am not going crazy," she said out loud again. '_Denial is the second_.' "Shut up!"

"You know the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself," a voice said.

"I said, shut up!"

"I'm stating a fact."

She turned a saw Draco leaning against the doorway with a smile across his face.

"That wasn't funny," she said. "Were you reading my mind?"

"No… why?"

"Never mind."

"So why did you tell me to shut up?"

"Just never mind, ok?"

"Ok, night," and then he walked out.

* * *

(Sunday Morning…)

Stress. That's what Hermione felt when she woke up, stress. '_What can release stress?_' she thought. '_Flying, it's also fun and it gets your mind off of everything… maybe Draco will take me flying today._' She quickly got dressed and went to the common room and found Draco reading.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Are you in the middle of something?"

"Nope, why?"

"Do you wanna go flying?"

"In the daylight?"

"It's ok, I was just wondering," she said, with a disappointed voice as she started to turn to go back upstairs.

"Yea, I'll go," Draco said behind her.

* * *

(At the Quidditch Pitch…)

Hermione sat on the broom like she did the last time and Draco had them in the air in no time. '_This really does release stress_,' Hermione thought.

"How do you steer?" she asked Draco.

"Easy. You kind of have to shift you weight to the side you want to go and move the stick with you hands…" he saw the look on her face. "Well, it's easy once you get the hand of it."

"Can I try?"

"Uhh…" '_Right, have her try and run us into the ground… sounds like a plan!_' "sure, but I'll bring us lower first."

"You think I'm gonna run us into the ground?"

"Well, you can never be too sure," he laughed.

Hermione took control over the broom and Draco was surprised that she knew what she was doing. '_Maybe if I find another broom, she can use that herself… hm?_'

Lunchtime came around and Draco insisted that they go in because he was hungry. Plus it was getting kind of chilly.

"Wanna go again tonight?" he asked her.

"Yep!"

* * *

(In the Great Hall…)

"Hey everyone!" Hermione greeted her fellow classmates, even Harry.

"Are you feeling ok, Mi?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yea, never better, super, totally perfect, see me be happy!" she smiled.

"Was it because you had a little _fun_ with Malfoy this morning?" Harry asked her with the emphasis on 'fun'.

"Excuse me but was I talking to you?"

"You did _what_ this morning with _who_?" Ginny asked her a bit loudly. The Great Hall went silent and several heads turned toward them.

"No need to stare, people!" Hermione said, telling them off. "Ok, I can see that I'm not really wanted here, so bye." And she walked off.

School has been like that for the next several months, people are confused with Hermione, Hermione and Draco got a little secret relationship going on that no one knows about, Ginny are still mad at Harry (Hermione and Harry made up), Ron still has his Slytherin girlfriend, and I think that the planets are _still_ aligned!

Christmastime… wow do the months go by fast!

Hermione woke up with a pile of gifts at the end of her bed. She reached for one and it was from Hagrid, he got her a bag full of chocolate frogs. Ron and Harry got her Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Ginny's was a charm bracelet, and her father got her a book, The 10th Kingdom, by Kathryn Wesley. She put her gifts in her closet, and grabbed her clothes for the day. She also got Draco's gift wrapped, praying that he will like it. Once it was wrapped, she walked to Draco's room and knocked on the door. He answered it with a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" she said, handing him the present.

"Mi, what is it?"

"I hate it when people do that! Open it and find out!"

He did.

It was a cage, and inside was a snake. It was green with just a hit of silver (the snake not the cage!). Draco dropped his mouth at the gift.

"Catching flies, Dray?" Hermione laughed.

"How did you know I wanted a snake?" Hermione shrugged. "Whatever, I love it." He pulled her into a kiss. "Now for your gift." He went to his closet and pulled out a long package. "For you!"

Hermione opened it. In the box she found a Nimbus 2001 and she noticed that her initials were imprinted on the stick.

"Draco… I… OMG, I have no idea what to say…"

"You like it?"

"I love it!" she jumped on him and kissed him.

"Hey, you were getting really good at flying, I figured that you could use your own broom."

They spend the day outside in the snow, flying. Although no one knew about them being together and all, they both thought that they were being spied on. When dinner rolled around, Draco and Hermione went down to the Great Hall together. Yea, they knew for a fact that people were very suspicious about them. Draco sat with his Slytherin friends as Hermione went to Her Gryffindor ones.

"Mi, there is…" Harry started.

"No, there isn't!" She knew what he was going to say.

"How do you know what I was gonna say?"

"You been saying it for the past three months!"

"She's got a point, you know," Ron said.

They spent the rest of dinner laughing and not once did Ron or Harry bring up Draco.

* * *

**Ya'll know what to do… REVIEW! And don't worry, I hope before spring week I over I might FINISH the story… then I can work on my other one! YEESS! So I know these chapers are getting lamer and lamer by the second, but I'm getting GREAT reviews so I figured that you wanna know what happens to our favorite couple… am I right? Of course I am! But in the next chaper, we will be going to like the month of April of whatever… ok! Great! So review and I will update!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	10. We Can Never Be

We can never be 9

**Disclaimer- See me cry cuz I own no one… I want Draco… you do the math! I LOVE DRACO!**

**Note- When I checked my email the only thing I found in the inbox was fanfiction reviews. HOLY COW, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! –dances- YEEESSS!**

**Note 2-ok now that spring break is over I have no plan for my story and I have no clue when it will end. It might be this chaper or the next chaper or the one after that! Who knows? Wait I have a plan! First this will happen then that will… next that is gonna happen and then that will happen and then they say this and then this will happen and they live happily ever after! Ok I got a plan! I will just write/type until my fingers fall off! Lol**

**May I point out that The 10th Kingdom is a real book… and it is a SUPER great book too! Everyone should read it! Or you can watch the movie… it is EXACTLY like the book! Either way you should read it!**

**Kiki- IM WORKING ON IT! See? You happy I got it posted! But let me finish typing it first!**

**So violin, hippo, dust, mop, Bloated Gerogie, the letter 'H', -bee dance- wingapo, buttered toast, taco chair, BOOM, Chinese laundry, READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 8- We can Never Be (this is where the title ties into the story… just so you know!)

(**A/N- Remember I skip several months again… just so you know!**)

April came… and nothing big has changed. Ginny hates Harry STILL, and Hermione and Draco are still secretly together… nothing new!

The bell rang and Hermione rushed to Transfiguration.

"Miss. Granger!"

Hermione jumped.

"Yes?"

"You've been staring at your blank paper for the past 10 minutes!" Professor McGonagall said. "That's not like you."

"Sorry, Professor."

"We are copying the notes on the board, please start paying attention."

Half an hour later, Hermione finished her note taking and then the bell rang. Hermione gathered the stuff in her hands, walked out the door, and all of her stuff slipped from her hands.

"Damn it!" she said to herself.

"Need help?" a voice said.

Hermione looked up. There was a guy about 5'10", brown hair and brown eyes. To Hermione, he was kind of cute.

"Yea, sure."

Together the got her stuff organized and off the floor.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled and the boy.

"No problem. I'm Kyle Jacobson, from Ravenclaw," he said.

"I'm Hermione Grang-"

"Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor," Kyle finished for her. "You're friends with Harry Potter."

"Yea, I'm am."

"So what are you dong this weekend?"

* * *

(Draco's eyes…)

Draco walking out if Herbology and rounded the corner. There, he saw Hermione talking to a guy. '_I think his name is Ryan… I have no clue, but I know he is in Ravenclaw… Wait! Why the hell am I wondering about the guy? I should be wondering why Hermione is talking to him!_' He saw Hermione smile at 'Ryan'. '_Scratch that… why is she FLIRTING with that guy!_' He decided to listen to them, but stay out of sight.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" 'Ryan' asked.

"Well, I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade, otherwise nothing. Why?" Hermione flashed him a smile.

'_What the hell!_' Draco thought, knowing that he just wanted to strangle that guy!

"Well, I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade, too" he echoed Hermione. "Maybe I'll see you there… with me?"

"Are you asking me out?" Hermione asked him looking a bit taken aback, but not shocked.

"Bad mistake?"

"No, no, really, I would love to go… with you!" Hermione said happily.

"Great, so, see you around" he walked off and waved.

Draco was about to make his entrance, when Ginny appeared, so he stayed.

"Couldn't help but overhear but… I did!" she said to Hermione.

"Oh thanks! You might as well follow me and watch every move I make!" Hermione said with sarcasm and a smile.

"Whatever, he was cute though!"

"I know!"

Draco didn't really want to hear the rest of their 'girl' conversation so he went back in the Heads dorm.

'_Not cool!_' he thought. '_Did she forget about me? Nah, that can't be it… can it? No, that's not it_.' He sat on one of the chairs that was kind of hidden in the dark and waited fro Hermione to come into the room.

That took about 10 minutes until he heard the portrait hole open. Hermione came into the common room looking like she wanted to sing.

"DRACO!" she called out.

Draco sat in silence in the chair. '_She can't see me_.'

"Where the hell is he?" she said out loud to herself. "DRACO!"

"No need to yell, I'm right here," he said emerging from the shadows.

"What were you doing over there?"

"What do you want?" Draco didn't sound like how he usually sounded when he was with Hermione… he now was back to the 'Malfoy attitude' again.

Hermione kissed him on the lips. He didn't respond.

"Dray, what wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing." '_Fuck that! You so know what the hell is wrong! YOU ARE JEALOUS OF HERMIONE FOR GETTING A DATE… AND IT IS NOT YOU! It is written on your face! JEALOUS? ME! Bullshit! Malfoys don't get jealous! Well, there is a first for everything… they also don't fall for Mudbloods either, but look who is standing right in front of you!_'

"Are you sure? You're not… yourself today…" '_Please oh please say he didn't hear or see me with Kyle_.'

"I'm fine," he said, walking to his room, but stopped and turned back and said, "Just so you know, I had you first." And a little upset, he made his way to his room.

'_He knows! Shit!_' was all Hermione was thinking.

* * *

(Weekend…)

The weekend came and Hermione has been trying to get Draco to tell her what was REALLY wrong, but every time Hermione brought up the 'There-Is-Something-Wrong-And-You-Can-Tell-Me-Anything' subject, Draco said he was tired or he had homework to do.

About 8:30am on Saturday, Ginny came to the Head dorms to help Hermione pick her outfit for her date with Kyle.

"What about this?" Ginny said, holding up a dark blue mini skirt and a black tank top.

"No," Hermione said shaking her head. She was sitting on her bed in a pink bathrobe straightening her hair with her wand. Ginny threw the out fit aside.

"This?" Ginny held up a pair of hip huggers and a white tee shirt.

"No."

Ginny clean out Hermione's closet and her room was covered in clothes.

"That's it! Unless you wanna go in that…" she laughed, pointing at the bat you got nothing!"

"Hm?" Hermione put a finger to her nose and tapped it.

"What?"

"Thinking."

Hermione got up from the bed and went to he center of the room, looking at the thrown clothes. About after 5 minutes, Hermione shouted…

"THAT'S IT!"

* * *

(Draco's eyes…)

'_Thank Merlin, it is a Saturday… I'm sleeping in…_' Draco thought, rolling to the other side of the bed.

"THAT'S IT!"

Draco sat straight up. He knew that voice… it was Hermione.

'_Oh great. She's going out with that Ryan dude. What does she see in him?_' He fell on his back and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

(Hermione…)

Hermione got her out fit on, got her hair done and said she had to go ask Draco something.

"To ask how you look?" Ginny teased.

'_DAMN! She knows… not good!_'

"No… it is about our duties," Hermione said quickly. She walked to Draco's room and knocked.

* * *

(Draco…)Knock, knock, knock 

'_Damn you people and let me sleep!_' Draco thought hoping there was really no one there at his door.

_Knock, knock, knock_

'_AHHHHHHHHHHH!_' he screamed in his head. Just getting straight up from his bed he walked to the door in nothing but this silk green boxers.

(**A/N- do you know how cool that would be if Draco answered his bedroom door in NOTHING but his BOXERS! That would be my dream! Ok that was my note please continue!**)

He opened the door and saw Hermione. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a white tank top that said 'SMART' in rhinestones. She worn 3-inch flip-flops and her hair was up in a mess-bun. Although she looked… not like her normal self, Draco pretended to be annoyed.

"What?" he said sternly.

"Remember how you passed me that note saying you wanted to be my partner for Care of Magical Creatures?" Draco nodded. "Well… can you show me how you did that?"

Draco hesitated and let her in his room. He grabbed a piece of paper, crumpled it in his hand and held it in his fist.

"Make a fist," he told her.

She did. Draco opened his hand and the paper was no longer there. Hermione opened her hand and found the paper in hers.

"Yea, how do you do that?"

"Write what you wanna say on the paper, crumple it in your hand and repeat the person's name in your head."

She tried it and it worked.

"But it only works if the person has their hand closed in a fist."

"Okay, thanks," and walked out of the room.

(**A/N- you know… who in their right mind would walk out of a room with DRACO MALFOY in his BOXERS? I sure as hell know I wouldn't! Hell if I was Hermione at that time, I would say 'screw that date and stay in the room with Draco and stare at him for as long as I can… ohhh Draco…' that would be me! Ok, please continue!**)

Hermione made her way back to her room, jotted a note on piece of parchment and put it in her pocket.

"Come on, Kyle will be wondering where you are!" Ginny said.

Together they headed down to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione took a spot at a table by herself while Ginny sat across the room. Ginny preformed a charm around Hermione's table so she could hear what they were saying (Hermione didn't know about this).

"Seat taken?" a voice came.

Hermione looked up and saw Kyle smiling. He sat down across from her.

Silence.

"So… how have you been?" Hermione asked him.

"Fine, you?"

"Fine."

Silence. Hermione noticed that Ginny slapped a hand to her forehead, shaking her head. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So…" Kyle spoke up.

"So…" Hermione repeated.

"So…"

They exchanged their 'so's over and over and Ginny looked like she was falling asleep. Hermione rested her head on her fist and saw Draco walk in through the door with Blaise. She slightly watched them sit down with two bottles of Butterbeer and into their conversation they went. Draco caught Hermione's eye. She smiled but he didn't return it.

'_What the hell is up with him?_' she thought as she shifted her head to her other hand and found a note it in.

* * *

_Mi, how's your date? If you get the chance, meet me by the Shrieking Shack in 10 minutes._

_-Draco

* * *

_

Hermione took her note from her pocket and passed it to Draco, just like he showed her. About 10 seconds later, she realized the note was gone. She saw Draco read the note secretly under the table. When Blaise looked away, Draco mouthed, "Now?" to her.

Hermione nodded.

Draco, I'm not having fun on this date… meet me at the Shrieking Shack 

_-Hermione_

"Uhh… so…" Kyle said catching her attention.

"So…"

Silence.

"Kyle, are you… well, enjoying this… uh… date?" Hermione asked him.

"You?"

"Not really."

"Same here."

"Yea… it was really nice of you to come here with me. So I guess I'll see you around?" She noticed Draco continuing to glance at her.

"Yea… see you around."

Draco got up and headed for the doors. Hermione got up, too, and followed him, leaving Ginny sitting alone at her table. She ran the rest of the way to the Shrieking Shack. Draco was nowhere in sight when she arrived.

"DRACO! This is not funny!" she called out. "Please come out!"

Draco was behind a tree and he slowly, quietly came out behind it, sneaking up behind Hermione.

"GOTCHA!" he said loudly, wrapping his arms around her waist, scaring her.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed. She wiggled herself out of Draco's grasp, breathing hard. She punched him in the arm.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"Ok, that bruise should appear in about 20 seconds. Damn, Mi," he said rubbing his arm.

Hermione looked at him with a stern face, and then let out a small laugh.

"That wasn't funny," she said again.

"Then why are you laughing?"

She let out another small laugh and shook her head.

"So, how was your date with that Ryan guy?"

"_Kyle_ doesn't really talk much. Although he was pretty cute and all… I don't think we would go good together."

'_Oh, thank Merlin!_" Draco thought as he let out a relieved sigh.

"We're you jealous?" Hermione asked?

"Me? Jealous?" he gave a small laugh and asked, "Why?"

"Because you let out an 'Oh-Thank-Merlin' sigh."

'_Damn her for reading minds!_'

"No, I was trying to detect another emotion… not jealousy."

"Right."

Draco continued rubbing his arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He gave the 'No-I'm-Just-Rubbing-My-Arm-For-My-Health' kind of look.

"Let me see it."

Hermione took his arm and rolled up his sleeve and found a red mark on his upper arm.

"You hit like hell."

"I'm sorry. But you scared the living shit out of me!"

"Sorry."

'_You want to huuuug him. You want to kiiiiiiss him. You want to loooove him…_' Hermione thought. She looked into his pool-water eyes. '_He has beautiful eyes. A person can just drown in those eyes. I know I am!_'

(**A/N- I know I would! –wink- lol**)

They leaned into each other, lips to lips in a kiss. It was just a small kiss, and then they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes (again) and into another passionate kiss they went.

(**A/N- sorry but I'm gonna go into detail on the kiss. That would be too weird for me to write!**)

After about five minutes of snogging in the woods, Draco broke the kiss.

"Hermione, I really need to tell you something…"

'_Oh, shit…_'

"And I never said it to anyone before…"

'_Oh, shit, oh, shit…_'

"But I just really need to say it to you and mean it…"

'_Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit…_'

You know how you get feeling where you wake up from a dream and you think that it really did happen, but you know it didn't? This is nothing like that, but it was like Hermione just had a black out from the past several months and she felt like Draco can't be the guy for her. It was like she found herself in the middle of the woods, in Draco's arms, inches away from his face and she was hypnotized by him and she just woke up.

He deeply looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, I lo…"

"You're not gonna drop the 'L' bomb on me are you?" she said before Draco could finish what he was gonna say.

"The what?"

"The 'L' bomb? Love?"

"Well, actually…" she noticed his face go red for the first time ever.

(**A/N- do you know how damn drop dead sexy Draco/Tom Felton would be if he blushed? OH MY GOODNESS, I would just die! Yea I'm way into the story! Lol! Please read!**)

"Were you?" Hermione said taking a couple steps away from Draco.

"Yea, I was, I mean, I do. Mi, I really lo…"

"No, Draco… you can't say that. Not to me. We can't go on like this. I can't live a life with a secret relationship. We can… we can never be. Never." And she turned around and walked back to the castle, crying, leaving Draco alone, and standing the middle of the woods.

* * *

**ohhhh… poor Hermione… I would never interrupt Draco if he was gonna say 'I love you' to me! WHAT WAS HERMIONE THINKING? Anyway, I hope to get the next chaper up soon (I already written it on paper and finished the story… I have a plan!) cuz I now just got an idea for ANOTHER story in mind and I still have to write and post my OTHER story… wow my head gets carried away with me! Also as all of you can tell I put a lot of 'A/N' in the middle of the chaper but I have a lot to say about what was written so if it bothers you… oh well! And may I add that this story was 12 PAGES on the Microsoft Word thingy! Ow my fingers hurt! So… you know what you have to do… REVIEW! And I know what I have to do… UPDATE! So hit the submit review button and everything will be fine!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	11. I Didn't Fight Back Because

We can Never Be 10

**Disclaimer- I love Draco… sadly I don't own him… you know the story!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I CARE FOR YOU ALL! –happy bee dance- hoopblah!**

**Note- I did notice that once I posted my last chapter I realized that I had like a million mistakes… and I'm really sorry!**

**Kiki- THE LANGUAGE _YOU_ HAVE! I'M SHOCKED! Anyway you rule! You are my most loyalist reader! And you continue being purple!**

**Jessica- I always have my stories happy! I don't like sad stories… anyway thank you lots!**

**xoKaSsIeox****- and I would follow… or cut you off so I could get Draco first! Lol!**

**future movie maker****- yea Hermione is really psycho! Lol!**

**DON'T WORRY! There is another chaper after this one… I PROMISE! Cuz this one gets a surprise ending!**

**So –list of random objects- READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 10- "I didn't fight back because…"

Hermione hasn't been seen out of her room expect for class. She can't face Harry or Ron or Ginny or anyone at that matter… not ever Draco… ESPECIALLY Draco.

Draco has been acting… differently lately too. He can't get Hermione off his mind and he's upset because she won't even talk to him. She won't even LOOK at him.

One day, Draco was over at Slytherin House and Hermione was reading in her room when suddenly there was a knock on the portrait door. She got up, open the door, and there stood Harry and Ron.

"Oh, thank Merlin that you are still alive!" Ron said.

"Of course I am…" Hermione said with a confused look on her face.

"We just stopped by to ask if you what's up?" Harry said. "You haven't been down to any meals for a week."

"Did Malfoy do something to you?" Ron asked.

At the sound of Draco name was where Hermione broke into tears.

"Mi, what's wrong?" Harry said pulling her into a hug.

"You can tell us anything," Ron said rubbing her back with comfort. Hermione sobbed harder.

"Is it school work? Too much stress?" Harry asked naming off random problems off the top of his head. Hermione shook her head 'no'.

They went for about two minutes naming possible problem wondering why Hermione was so upset.

"Is it Malfoy?" Ron said, sort of repeating what he said before.

Hermione cried harder than ever.

"Bloody hell, it is," Harry said. He pulled Hermione away and looked at her in her face. "Mi, what did he do to you?"

Hermione couldn't answer. She took off out of the common room and headed straight for the Room of Requirements, leaving Harry and Ron dumbstruck.

* * *

(Coming back from the Slytherin dorms…)

Draco went back to the common room and just as he stepped n the dorm he shouted:

"HERMIONE!"

When he actually walked into the common room he found Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sitting on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Draco asked them madly.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Ron stood before Draco and nailed him right in the jaw.

"RON!" Harry called from behind.

"What the fuck was that for, Weasel?" Draco said loudly.

"You know damn what that was for!" Ro shouted as he punched him again. "What the hell did you do to Hermione!"

"Nothing!" Draco shouted back.

"That's bullshit!" Ron angrily said, jamming his fist into Draco's stomach.

"Ron, settle down!" Harry said pulling Ron's robes back.

"Don't you even think about standing up for him!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"I'm not, but I don't want Hermione to come in here and see this!"

"I don't give a fuck about this piece of shit!" Ron pointed at Draco who was now on the floor with a bloody lip and nose. "He did something to Hermione and I wanna know what the hell it was!" Ron stood over Draco's face. "So, you ganna tell me?"

"That's none of your business," Draco said weakly.

"Fine!" Ron kicked him hard in the side. "You gonna tell me now?"

"Ron! STOP!"

"Harry, you stay out of this!"

"This is nothing! Keep trying to beat me up and you'll never compare to what I had before!" Draco said.

"YOU TELL ME RIGHT THIS DAMN SECOND WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID TO HERMIONE!"

(**A/N- Poor Draco… must kill Ron! I'm so kidding! Please read!**)

* * *

(Hermione…)

Hermione, drying her tears, headed back to the head dorms.

'_You love him! You know you do! You can't keep the truth locked inside of you forever. You have to let him know!_' Hermione thought.

Once she reached the portrait hole, all she could hear was screaming.

"Ron! STOP!" that was Harry.

"Harry, you stay out of this!" that was Ron.

There was another voice, but she couldn't make out what the person was saying.

"YOU TELL ME RIGHT THIS DAMN SECOND WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID TO HERMIONE!" although Hermione knew that it was Ron speaking, she never heard him so threatening before.

"What the fuck…" Hermione whispered. She gave the password and when she stepped in the room, she found Harry staring blankly at Ron, who was kicking something on the ground. She walked in further just in time to see Ron's foot come landing on Draco's side.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed.

Ron and Harry turned to see her on the verge of crying.

"RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

She rushed to Draco's side, who was shaking in pain. Hermione got up, faced Ron and punched him so hard in the jaw she thought she broke her hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed at both Harry and Ron.

"Hermione what did he do to you?" Harry said calmly.

"He didn't do anything to me!" She knelt down next to Draco. "Draco?" He opened his eyes and smiled a weak smile.

"Her… mi… ne…" he said weakly.

"Dray, you'll be fine. I'm here now," she smiled and took his hand and held it.

"Hermione…" Harry questioned her, "what's going on?"

Hermione ignored him.

"Draco, why did you let Ron do this to you?" Hermione asked him.

"Tow reasons. One was because I didn't want you to come in the room when I was pounding Weasley…" he paused.

"What's the second reason?"

"I didn't fight back because…"

* * *

**ohhhh… did I leave you hanging? Are you wondering what the second reason is? Good… you should! See me be evil! Muhahaha –evil laugh, sky darkens, thunder rolls, lighting strikes (DA DA DA), dramatic effect- Ok so review and I will update!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	12. End

We Can Never Be 11

**Disclaimer- you know… I want Draco! Oh! That boy! WAND!**

**Note- -sings- HA HA HA HAAAA HA! I left you hanging! Lol! All of you probably know what the third reason is anyway, I'm sure!**

**THIS THE LAST CHAPER!**

**-List of random objects- READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 11- End

"I didn't fight back because…" Draco said, still lying on the floor with Hermione next to him and Ron and Harry looking completely shocked, "because… I love you."

(**A/N- If your prediction was right, raise you hand!**)

"Draco, I…" Hermione started but Draco continued.

"Mi, I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me… but no matter what you say, I will always love you."

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes.

(**A/N- I'm making it sound like Draco is dying… but NO! HE IS NOT DYING! He is NOT gonna die! I don't have the strength to kill off Draco… NEVER Draco.**)

"Hermione…?" Harry said again. And again she ignored him.

"Draco… I love you too," she said softly. She leaned down and kissed him, forgetting that Ron and Harry were watching every move she took.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted. She pulled away from Draco and stood up.

"What?"

"Are you…"

"Crazy?" she finished for Ron. "No, I'm not. I'm perfectly sane! You are the crazy one! Jumping to conclusions when you don't even know the story!"

"Just please tell me that I was imagining the past thirty seconds," Harry said.

"You weren't! You want me to say it to your face? Fine, I will!" Hermione she stood in front of Harry so that she was about three inches away from his face. "I. Love. Draco. And if you two can't deal with that then we have no business being friends!" She turned back to Draco as he tried to sit up.

"Mi, you can't be serious…" Ron said.

"I am!" she glared at them.

"Fine…" Ron said quietly and walked out of the dorm, closely followed by Harry. Their friendship was over… for good!

"Sorry about losing your friends," Draco said, and really meant it.

"I don't need them," she said to him. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much I care for you."

"Don't be… better late than never," he gave a small laugh.

"That looks so painful," Hermione said, eyeing him clutching his side. "We really should get those cuts cleaned up. Can you stand?"

"I'll try."

Hermione helped Draco to his feet and they walked to the bathroom. She helped him with his shirt off and wetted a cloth and started cleaning his cuts.

(**A/N- I would so die if I could be Hermione for just ONE second! Draco wit his shirt off… oh… what a sight! I'd melt!**)

Several years pasted… Draco and Hermione live together in England. Harry and the whole Weasley family haven't spoken to Hermione and she won't let them. It has only been Draco and Hermione… Malfoy and Granger. Just those two and no one else.

(**A/N- and me! Kidding! Continue!**)

One Saturday night, Draco came home from work and found Hermione sitting in her chair reading the book The 10th Kingdom for like the hundred time. Draco brought her a little surprise for her.

"What for?" Hermione said, smelling the red roses he gave her.

"Can't a guy just bring some flowers home for the one he loves?"

Hermione giggled.

"Oh, and I have something else for you too," Draco dug in his pocket for something. It was a small blue velvet case. He opened it and Hermione gasped. Inside was a sliver ring, with three small diamond stones in it. "Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked her.

"Draco… I…" she looked up at him, in his perfect sky color eyes with tears in her own, and nodded. A smile came to her face. "Yes," was her reply. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

'_We can really be_,' was the only thought passing through their minds.

Ok, y'all! THAT IS IT! I made it through my first REAL fanfic! –Happy bee dance- yes I am happy! I sing! I dance! I happy! HOOPBLAH!

* * *

**Ok now I thank all of my reviewers and I really hope you enjoyed reading the story and much as I did writing it!**

**REMEMBER! I have two ideas for new HG/DM fanfics so be sure to check those out when I get them posted!**

**Again, thank you all!**

**Signing out for now but NOT forever… I'm dracosbaby07 and have yourself a spiffy day! I lee oo oo!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


End file.
